


Ei koskaan yksin

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec miettii elämäänsä ilman Jacea ja Izzyä ja pohtii valintaansa tulla kuolemattomaksi.





	Ei koskaan yksin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865872) by [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace)



> Kansainvälisen äidinkielen päivän kunniaksi päätin kokeilla miltä tuntuisi kirjoittaa jotain suomeksi. Vastaus? Oudolta. Tämä tuntuu niin väärältä mutta hei, se on kirjotettu ni samalla voi kanssa postata sen. 
> 
> Olkaa hyvä ja koittakaa kestää, jos tätä eksyy kukaan lukemaan :D

Talvi oli kylmempi kuin oli nähty moneen vuoteen. Lunta satoi valkoisenaan ja pilvimassat peittivät kaupunkia kuin paksu peitto, peittäen sen hämärään. Pehmeä lumi tuntui vaimentavan kaupungin ääniä, antaen yölle vaikutelman että myös New York, kaupunki joka ei koskaan nuku, oli vaipunut horrokseen. 

Alec tunsi jäätävän tuulen purevan hänen poskiaan mutta hän pysyi parvekkeella, katsoen öistä kaupunkia alapuolellaan. Hänen kätensä olivat jäiset, tuulen kylmyys ja parvekkeen tiilten koleus turruttaen ne tunnottomiksi. Olisi viisasta siirtyä sisään.

Mutta hän ei ollut vielä valmis siihen.

Izzy ja Jace olisivat vihanneet tätä ilmaa. 

Ajatus sai Alecin mielen täyttymään melankolialla, suurella kaipuulla ja yksinäisyyden tunteella. Perhe oli aina ollut hänelle kaikki kaikessa, ja etenkin hänen sisaruksensa olivat olleet suuressa osassa hänen elämässään. 

Aina kuolemaansa asti.

Max oli vielä elossa, ja kaikki Alecin sisarukset olivat saaneet lapsia, jotka olivat ehtineet jo perustaa omia perheitään. Alec tapasi heitä melko usein, mutta vaikka hän rakastikin heitä kaikkia paljon, ei elämä ollut enää samanlaista Izzyn ja Jacen menehdyttyä.

He olivat kasvaneet yhdessä ja nähneet lähes päivittäin vielä aikuisiälläkin. Oli vaikea oppia elämään ilman heitä.

Mutta Alec oli tiennyt että se olisi edessä kun hän teki valintansa.

“Mitä teet täällä ulkona?” Kuului ääni Alecin selän takaa, tuoden hänet takaisin nykyhetkeen. 

Mutta Alec ei vastannut, keskittyi vain siihen kuinka ääni ja lähestyvät askeleet saivat puristavan tunteen sydämen ympärillä laantumaan. Ei hellittämään kokonaan, mutta laantumaan tarpeeksi että Alecista tuntui että hän pystyi taas hengittämään, kirpeä talvi-ilma selkeyttäen hänen ajatuksiaan.

Ei mennyt kauaa kunnes Magnus seisoi hänen vierellään, hänen lämmin kätensä löytäen Alecin jäisen käden. 

“Sinä olet ihan jäässä,” Magnus sanoi, eikä mennyt kauaa kunnes Alec tunsi lämmön virtaavan heidän käsistään hänen koko vartaloonsa, sulattaen kaiken aina nenänpäästä varpaisiin. Alec katsoi heidän käsiään, keskittyen sormukseen omassa nimettömässään. Merkkiin siitä että hän oli pystynyt lupaamaan Magnukselle ikuisuuden sanan kestävimmässä mahdollisessa merkityksessä. 

Elämä ilman Izzyä ja Jacea oli vaikeaa, mutta se ei olisi hyödyttänyt mitään vaikka hän olisikin kasvanut vanhaksi ja heikoksi heidän kanssaan. He olivat Shadowhuntereita, ja vaikka Alec olikin sisaruksista vanhin, ei ollut takuuta että hän olisi menehtynyt heistä ensimmäisenä. 

Alec lähestyi mielellään asioita loogisesti, se puoli hänestä joka oli tottunut strategioimaan demoneja vastaan osallinen myös hänen valintaansa tulla kuolemattomaksi. Suuren osan valinnasta oli tehnyt hänen sydämensä, mutta Alec oli punninnut kaikki vaihtoehdot tasapuolisesti. 

Menetykset olivat osa elämää, oli kyseessä sitten normaali elinaika tai taikuuden avulla pidennetty. Hän kuitenkin luotti että hän oppisi elämään niiden kanssa, mies hänen vierellään todiste siitä että se oli mahdollista. Joskus se tuntui taakalta, mutta Magnus oli muistuttamassa häntä siitä ettei hän ollut yksin. 

Alecille tuotti myös suurta iloa tietää, että mikäli se oli hänestä kiinni, ei Magnuksenkaan tarvinnut olla enää yksin. Maailma heidän ympärillään muuttui mutta heillä oli toisensa, eikä Alec koskaan katunut tekemäänsä valintaa.


End file.
